When Two Worlds Collide
by michellewho
Summary: ELIZA LOPEZ 21 AND BRIANNA DAVIS 22 ARE ROOMMATE PALS. ONE DAY THEY MAKE A DECISION LEADING TO A PHONE CALL THAT WOULD CHANGE THEIR LIVES FOR GOOD. ELIZA BRIANNA O/C


**_HELLO THERE LADIES AND NERDS, I FINALLY FINISHED FIRST CHAPTER ONE OF MY NEW / FIRST STORY. SO ENJOY IT. _**

**_THANKS TO MY BETA READER MY HOMIE WWEFANATIC91  FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS. _**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEAN AMBROSE OR ROMAN REIGNS ( I WISH I DID) LOL OR ANY OTHER SUPERSTAR IN THIS SHIT . _**

**_ONLY OWN BOTH O/C ELIZA AND BRIANNA_**

_Y'ALL__ BETTER REVIEW THIS, AND BE NICE ABOUT IT_, **CUS I WILL CUT ****Y'ALL**.

CHAPTER ONE : WHERE IT BEGINS.

It was an ordinary day for Eliza and Brianna, the two were friends that became roommates and had been so for about 2 years now. They bonded and became friends over their love for the WWE. So when they heard about a ticket contest for WrestleMania 30 there was no doubt they were excited about it. The two were on their way out to head to a bar when Eliza's phone rang.

Eliza looked at her phone. "Who in the fuck is this? Hello?" Eliza said.

"Hello, yes may I speak to Eliza Lopez or Brianna Davis?" The man asked.

"This is Eliza Lopez, who is this?" Eliza said as she looked towards Brianna. "Who's that?" Brianna asked quietly. Eliza shrugged and waited for the man on the other line to answer.

"This is Matt Black calling in regards to the contest you entered for WrestleMania 30, I was calling to let you know that you have won!"

Eliza looked at Brianna wide eyed before yelling. "Get the fuck out of here! Are you serious?"

The man on the phone couldn't help but laugh at her reaction. "Yes ma'am, I'm very serious."

"Girl what happened? What's going on?" A concerned Brianna said. "Girl, we won the contest! We're going to WrestleMania!" Eliza screamed in excitement. "What? Aww yeah! Brianna said.

"So what do we do next?" Eliza asked the man on the phone.

"Well, you get two tickets for WrestleMania, tickets for the Hall of Fame ceremony, and 4 tickets for two separate days of WrestleMania axxess and we also pay for your flight and hotel room."

"Oh wow, this is amazing! I don't even know what to say." Eliza smiled.

"Well congratulations, we'll email you the details and everything will be set up."

"Thank you so much! I'll be looking for that email."

"You're welcome and once again congratulations on the win." With that Eliza hung up the phone, and joined Brianna in a little celebration dance. "Girl, this calls for some drinks!" Brianna said while looking for her purse. "Oh it's definitely about to go down tonight." Eliza said heading out the door of their apartment. The two friends made their way to the bar to celebrate. It was gonna be one crazy night for them.

2 weeks later...

"Dude if you don't hurry up we're gonna miss our flight!" Eliza shouted at Brianna.

"Girl, if you don't calm the fuck down, I'm going has fast as I can!" Brianna huffed trying to get the last of her things together. "Why do we have to take a plane anyway, why not the train?" Brianna added.

Eliza rolled her eyes at her friend they'd had this conversation more than once over the past two weeks. "Because bitch if we were to take the train we'd get there in 10 years, now hurry the hell up. Do you have everything?" Eliza said once her friend finally made her way into the living room.

"Yes." "Are you sure?" "Yes, bitch!" "Alright, let's go then!" The two friends were finally heading out the door, and on their way to the airport. Brianna was excited to go but, not excited to be on a plane because of her fear for heights, but it was WrestleMania 30 so what the heck. They arrived at the airport and got their plane tickets with plenty of time to spare so they decided to look around a little. Brianna though it would be a good idea to go to the bar to get a drink in her system to relax and calm her nerves also, knowing Eliza was never the type to turn down a drink. So they headed to the bar and were thankful it wasn't packed considering it was the only bar in the airport they both got comfortable in their seats. Brianna ordered a shot of vodka while Eliza stuck with a beer.

They'd been in the bar for about an hour now and Eliza had about 5 beers, god knows how many shots Brianna had when it was time for them to catch their flight. Eliza was tipsy but was able to stand straight and able to walk perfectly fine, but Brianna was having trouble just standing up. Eliza had to figure out a way to get Brianna and their luggage to the other side of the airport where there flight was.

"Brianna, if you don't start walking straight we ain't gonna make our flight!" Brianna quickly got her shit together; she sure didn't want to get a ticket for public intoxication. It seemed to take forever for them to make it to their gate. Once they got into the plane and were trying to find their seats Eliza was stopped by a pain in her arm.

"Dude, why did you really just punch me?" Eliza looked at Brianna annoyed. "Eliza, look who is over there!" Eliza turned to where Brianna was pointing and she couldn't believe her eyes. Eliza turned back to Brianna but before she could say anything a flight attendant told them to find their seats because the plane was about to take off.

They both quickly sat in their seats and didn't say a word. They were speechless. Just a few seats away from them sat Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns 2/3 members of The Shield. They both looked at each other and all they could say was oh shit.

"Oh fuck!" Brianna suddenly said. "What is it?" Eliza looked over towards her friend. "I gotta to pee." Eliza rolled her eyes and turned back to her phone. "So go to the bathroom." "Hell no, the bathroom is right next to them!" Eliza smirked. "Oh well, looks like you're fucked then." It was Brianna's turn to roll her eyes. "Funny. But nah, I really gotta go!" She said while wiggling in her seat a bit. "So go, just don't pay them any mind." Brianna peaked back towards the bathroom and looked at Roman. "Like that's gonna happen, they both look at me and there bam! I pee on myself."

Eliza busted out laughing with that image in her head. Brianna glared at her as she composed herself. "Look how about I walk with you?" Brianna looked at her as if she'd lost her mind.

"What the fuck am I three? I've been using the bathroom on my own since I was three!" Eliza just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well then what's your other option? You could wait until we land to pee which isn't for another hour to go. Your choice." With a groan Brianna finally got up. "Fine. Let's go but if they say something to us you're doing all the talking." Eliza looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What the hell would they talk to me for?" Brianna gave a funny look to Eliza and they headed to the bathroom.

"Just my fucking luck!" Brianna mumbled. Someone was already in the bathroom and now she had to wait. The worst part was that they were now standing next to Ambrose and Reigns.

Both girls were in a very awkward situation. It seemed to take forever for this person to come out of the bathroom. They tried their best to remain calm but standing this close to two WWE superstars wasn't an easy task for them. Especially with them being such huge fans. Brianna was slowly starting to sober up, and began to get more agitated by the second. She sighed heavily once again banging on the door.

"Yo chill homie!" Eliza said trying to calm her friend down. "Nah, I ain't gonna chill, this fool better be stuck in the toilet or else I'm about to fuck shit up. Like, other people gotta use the bathroom too!" Brianna said furiously while tying up her hair.

Brianna banging on the door ended up drawing attention from one of the flight attendants. "Excuse me miss, is there a problem here?" the attendant asked. "Hell yeah there is! I've been waiting here for a good 30 minutes and this fool is taking his or her sweet ass time in there." Brianna said pointing at the door.

Eliza couldn't help but laugh at the situation that was happening in front of her. Leave it to Briana to cause issues over going to the bathroom.

"This shit ain't funny, Eliza!" An annoyed Brianna said.

"I know, I know!" Eliza said between laughs. The flight attendant made her way to the bathroom, knocked before opening it only to reveal that no one was in the bathroom the whole time.

Brianna's face dropped. "Oh you've gotta be fucking kidding me right now! This whole entire time I was waiting to use the bathroom and nobody was even in there!" Brianna growled. She was about to lose it when she heard a deep voice speak up behind her.

"We were gonna tell you that no one was in there but, I couldn't bring myself to do it." The guy said. Brianna turned around to yell at the guy when she stopped midway and realized who it was. Roman fucking Reigns! Eliza knew her friend wasn't gonna be able to say anything so she had to step up.

"So why didn't you tell us? You saw us standing her for a good 30 minutes!" An annoyed Eliza said. "Y'all looked like y'all didn't want to be bothered." Another voice said. Who turned out to be none other than Dean Ambrose.

"Well this is just awesome, so fucking awesome." Brianna said finally after being quite for a few moments. At this point Brianna wasn't in the mood to deal with anything or anyone. She'd held out this long a few more minutes wouldn't kill her she just wanted the plane to land and be at the hotel.

I could've fucking pissed my pants and y'all just sat there because we didn't look like we wanted to be bothered!" Brianna shouted at them. "What cat caught y'all tongue now or something. Big bad wrestlers always ready to yell Believe in the Shield but can't say that nobody is in the bathroom?" Roman just smirked at her. "Well damn sorry sweet cheeks. Our bad." Roman said. "I ain't no damn sweet cheeks." Brianna rolled her eyes at him and headed back to her seat. Eliza sighed and followed her within minutes the plane was landing in New Orleans.

The two girls couldn't have been any happier. They grabbed their stuff and headed down the aisle to exit the plane. Eliza felt someone pull her hand back and place something into her palm. She looked up and saw Dean and Roman smirking at her and Brianna as they walked off. Once they were at baggage claim Eliza looked down at her hand and opened the note.

**_"Sorry about that mix up. Can we make it up to the two of you?"_**

Under that was the address of the hotel they staying in with their room number. It just happened to be the same hotel Eliza and Brianna were staying in for their 'Mania trip.

Eliza looked over at Brianna. "This is gonna be a long fun ass weekend." She said smiling and holding up the note Dean had given her.


End file.
